Dame Chocolate
by Aoyagi Kouya
Summary: El dia de san valentin se aproxima y el ambiente parece tenso dentro de las paredes de la Academia Yousei, quienes lograran declarar su amor y quienes seran rechazados?
1. Chapter 1

**Ettoo, xD ok primero que nada quiero agradecerles por hecharle un vistazo a mi fanfic. La verdad es que la idea vino a mi desde que por primera vez vi el ova de fairy tail "Yousei Academy". Senti que seria interesante colocarlos en un ambiente escolar y, no me equivocaba n.n! Bueno, espero que lo disfruten y que me den su opinión, lo bueno y lo malo :3 Tambien, a los que siguen mi primer fanfic titulado "A family guild" quiero decirles que si lo terminare pero ahorita estoy pasando por un bloc menta -_- pero si lo terminare :D gracias!**

El aroma de los chocolates hechos en casa era lo que Lucy Heartfilia más amaba en el mundo, pero la fragancia de los chocolates que ahora se cocinaban en su horno no hacían mas que darle una sensación de pesadez a su estomago. Lucy respiro hondo y trato de expulsar la mala sensación de su pecho, ¿Quién diablos en su sano juicio haría algo como lo que ella planeaba hacer? Sabía que no necesitaba respuesta.

La sola idea de lo que les esperaba mañana en la Academia Yousei era mas de lo que se requería para hacer que su corazón palpitara salvajemente. Se puso la mano al pecho y apretó, como tratando de arrancárselo por sobre la piel. Pensándolo bien, ella pudo haber evitado todo esto. Ella se pudo haber negado, pero a su vez, sabia que si lo hacia, se arrepentirá por toda su vida.

Todo había comenzado cuando Levy por una mala jugada del destino, había encontrado su diario en el escritorio de su habitación. El hecho de que Levy estuviera leyendo en su escritorio no presentaba nada fuera de lo común para ella ya que su muy literaria amiga amaba leer las obras de la aspirante autora.

-"L-lu-chan..?" llamo Levy desde el escritorio hacia su rubia amiga en la cama

-"Si?" Lucy respondio sin subir la cabeza de su libreta de estudio.

-"A ti te…te gusta Natsu-san?" Levy le pregunto. En ese instante Lucy enderezo la cabeza tan rápido que Levy hizo un gesto de dolor por el casi inaudible "crack" que emitió su vertebra.

-"Q-que dijiste?" Lucy pregunto a su pequeña amiga, su cara lentamente tornándose carmesí.

-"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel de nuestro salón"

-"Q-q-que pasa con el" pregunto Lucy

-"Te gusta ¿No es cierto?"

-"De d-donde sacas eso?!"

Levy levanto una pequeña libreta color rosa y la meneo de lado a lado. En un santiamén Lucy salto desde su sitio en la cama hasta donde yacía su mejor amiga y con un rápido gesto lo arrebato de sus matos, pegándolo a su pecho.

-"No puedo creer que lo hayas leído!" Lucy reclamo a su amiga peli-azul

-"No fue intencional! Estaba buscando tus apuntes de la clase de Gildarts-sensei y pensé que tal vez los tenias ahí…" la voz de Levy disminuyo hasta que callo en silencio. Su cara tomo una expresión de disculpa.

-"P-perdona" dijo suavemente, bajando un poco la cabeza. Esto suavizo algo la cara de Lucy y después de un largo momento suspiro.

-"Supongo que no estoy molesta, es solo que..." Levy levanto la mirada para ver en sus ojos "es solo que, nunca he hablado de esto con nadie".

Su expresión cambio de una de disculpa a una de interés y anticipación "Entonces ¿Es verdad?"

Lucy no pudo mas que poner su pequeño diario a su ahora ardiente rostro. Esto no hizo mas que emocionar a Levy.

-"Le tienes que decir!"

-"¡¿Qué dices?! Se te ha zafado un tornillo?!"

-"Todo lo contrario! Creo que deberías decirle, a lo mejor siente lo mismo por ti."

-"Si claro" respondio la rubia con sarcasmo.

-"Ay vamos, no seas asi! Podrías interesarle, no lo he visto interesado nadie hasta ahora"

-"Ese es el punto" respondio Lucy, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, en medio quedando la pequeña libreta rosa "Sabes que no soy la única a la que le gusta…"

Levy inclino su cabeza a un lado en un gesto de confusión "A quien te refieres?"

Lucy voltio a verla por un instante y luego econdio su cara en sus rodillas "Lisanna Strauss" dijo sin levantar su cabeza, apenas audible para la pequeña Levy.

-"Lisanna? La hermanita del capitán del equipo de luchas…este…cual era su nombre?"

Lucy suspiro y renuentemente la miro otra vez "Elfman…se llama Elfman" dijo enderezando sus piernas nuevamente "y si…a ella me refiero".

-"Pero si nunca los he visto hacer nada extraño ¿Tu si?"

-"No pero… ¡nada mas hay de ver la forma en que lo mira! Definitivamente siente algo por el ¿No te parece?"

Levy sonrió un poco "Me parece que esta inventando excusas en tu mente para no confesarle lo que sientes"

-"No puedes probar eso" susurro Lucy con un poco de amargura

-"Supongo que no pero… ¡Ah! Imagínate la cara de Cana y las chicas cuando se enteren de esto!"

Esta declaración hizo que el rostro de la rubia empalideciera por completo, su rostro la viva imagen del pánico.

-"!DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! ¡LEVY MCGARDEN, TE QUEDA EXTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO HACER UN SOLO COMENTARIO ACERCA DE ESTO A ALGUIEN!"

Esto puso una expresión de asombro en el rostro de Levy pero fue rápidamente remplazado por una de traviesa planeación.

-"Ok, no le dire nada a nadie pero… tienes que entregarle una caja de chocolates a Natsu-san el dia de San valentin"

La cara de Lucy se lleno de un horror inmenso "Debes estar bromeand…" le susurro a Levy.

-"Nop! Estoy de lo más seria. ¡Ay vamos Lu-chan, Solo es un chico!"

La cara de Lucy cambio drásticamente "Dice la chica que ha estado enamorada del peor delincuente de la Academia Yousei desde que empezo el semestre y aun no ha podido siquiera hablar con el"

A esta declaración fueron las mejillas de Levy que ahora ardían con intensidad "¡¿Que?! ¡Yo-Yo no!- ¡No es asi!" fue todo lo que pudo tartamudear.

-"Si claro" respondió Lucy, ahora, una pequeña sonrisa tomando forma en su rostro "ok Levy Mcgarden, si asi quieres jugar esta bien por mi. Pero si yo le tengo que dar chocolates a Natsu-san, tú tienes que declarártele a Gajeel-kun!"

-"N-No! Definitivamente no! ¿Sabes que? Mejor olvidemos que todo esto sucedió ¿vale?"

Por supuesto, Lucy no iba a dejar que se safara de esto tan fácilmente "¡Jaja! Ohh claro que no. Vamos, yo le entrego los chocolates y tu te le declaras a Gajeel, ese es el trato"

-"¡P-pero Lu-chan, yo jamas he hablado con el!¡ Ni siquiera sé de que hablarle!"

Lucy encogió los hombros con indiferencia y sonrió un poco mas

-"Ya tendras tiempo de pensar en que decir"

Levy le arrojo una mira escéptica "Lucy, ya te fijaste para cuando es el dia de san valentin?"

Lucy cogió un pequeño calendario de su escritorio y lo estudio

-"Claro que se cuando es, si no me equivoco es para…" Su cara empalidecio nuevamente a la par de su alocado corazón "…este viernes…" termino, casi mudamente.

**Una vez mas, gracias por leer mi fanfic. Mi segundo fanfic de hecho, xD etto, espero les haya gustado :3 subire el segundo capitulo en 1 o dos semanas n.n! Ja-ne!**


	2. La tarjeta de Lucy

**Lean hasta el final! Una nota de autor muy sexy los espera! xDD haha okno! X) pero si lean hasta el final! **

Los pasos de Lucy caminando esa mañana eran notablemente mas pesados. La noche anterior, apenas había podido conciliar el sueño y las oscuras marcas bajo sus ojos la delataban. Miró nuevamente la pequeña caja rosa que había acabado de envolver. Respiró profundamente y con manos temblorosas escribió "Para: Natsu Dragneel" en una diminuta tarjeta que había amarrado al listón. No quería siquiera ver lo que había escrito el día anterior al reverso de la tarjeta.

Aunque expresaba todo lo que ella había sentido por el desde la secundaria, era simplemente vergonzoso. Mientras jugaba con el encaje del listón de la caja, su corazón empezó a palpitar alocadamente otra vez. _Cálmate Lucy. Solo es un chico_ trato de convencerse a si misma. _Además ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_ En ese instante, su cabeza se empezó a llenar de horribles posibilidades _¿Qué pasa si no le gustan los chocolates? ¿y-y si es alérgico a las nueces? ¿le puse nueces? _

Justo cuando estaba por entrar de lleno en un ataque nervioso, escucho una familiar voz femenina llamándole de la puerta de la cocina

-"¿Princesa?¿ Esta usted bien?" le dijo su excéntrica sirvienta.

-"ah! Si, estoy bien, gracias Virgo-san" contesto Lucy, ya acostumbrada a ser llamada así por ella.

-"Esta un poco pálida…" le dijo, con un tono de preocupación.

Lucy le regalo una sonrisa un poco forzada "Estoy bien, enserio, solo que…no dormí bien anoche, es todo"

-"Ya veo, entonces necesitara un gran almuerzo para darle energías el dia de hoy" le dijo, sacando un enorme obento del refrigerador.

-"No es necesario!" dijo Lucy, completamente segura de que no podría probar bocado el dia de hoy "este… mejor dicho, Levy y yo compraremos algo en la escuela".

Virgo le sonrió gentilmente en inclino un poco la cabeza hacia su dirección "Como usted guste, princesa. Caprico-sama esta esperando afuera en el carro por usted, cuando este lista para irse".

-"Gracias Virgo" le contesto, metiendo la cajita en un bolsillo lateral de su bolso "Bueno, me voy. Adiós!" se despidió la Heartfilia.

-"Que tenga un buen día en la escuela, princesa!"l lamo tras ella Virgo "Y recuerde! Solo es un chico, no se deje intimidar!"

Sorprendida por su comentario, Lucy la volteo a ver nuevamente. Virgo le guiño el ojo, lo cual hizo que sus mejillas ardieran con intensidad.

Al llegar al coche, su rostro estaba pintado de un escarlata intenso.

-"Muy buenos días, Lucy-sama" la saludo Caprico, mirándola por el retrovisor

-"B-buenos días, Caprico-san"

Caprico alzo una ceja "¿Se encuentra usted bien?" le pregunto.

Lucy suspiro y trato de calmarse "Sip! Excelente" le contesto.

Caprico sonrió y se volteo nuevamente a la carretera. El camino hacia la Academia era corto asi que su mayordomo no pudo notar su silencio…o al menos eso creía ella hasta que llegaron a Yousei.

-"Señorita Lucy ¿Le puedo dar un consejo?"

Ella se volteo para verlo, una expresión de intriga en su rostro "¿Dime?"

-"Lo que sea que pueda ser que la tiene en un estado como este" dijo gestionando hacia ella "no puede ser tan grande como para que usted no pueda afrontarlo"

Lucy le sonrió. Aveces se le olvida lo bien que la conocían Caprico y Virgo. "Gracias por eso, Caprico-san"

-"A su servicio, Lucy-sama" le respondio, ofreciéndole una calida sonrisa de regreso.

Termino de cerrar la puerta y con eso, el mayordomo se retiro.

-"Ohayo, Lu-chan" Lucy se volteo para saludar a su amiga.

-"Ohayo Le-" la estudio por un momento, dejando que su imagen terminara de procesarse en su cabeza "¡¿Levy-chan?! ¡¿Que rayos te paso?! ¡Te ves horrible!" le pregunto.

Nunca en su vida había visto a Levy tan desaliñada. Su corta cabellera peli azul parecía mas rebelde que lo normal, en su siempre impecable blusa una mancha café, y bajo sus ojos dos prominentes sombras negras. Un dulce olor a chocolate emanaba de ella.

Levy la miro con un poco de molestia "No creo que puedas hablar, Lu-chan" le dijo mirando sus propias ojeras.

-"Perdona, no quise ser grosera, es solo que… nunca te he visto de esta manera"

Levy dejo salir un cansado suspiro "esta bien, es sol que…" se estiro la blusa para hacer notar la mancha de chocolate "Necesito que me prestes una camisa".

Lucy sonrio "Claro, vamos a los vestidores".

En el camino al vestidor de chicas, Levy le conto cada detalle de porque había llegado tan andrajosa a la escuela. Resulta que, aunque Levy Mcgarden era, fácilmente, la mas lista del salón (por no decir que de toda la escuela) había nacido con una habilidad para la cocina casi nula y al tratar de ponerle el glaseado a su mini pastel de chocolate blanco (quemado), su agarre en la bolsa de platico había sido mas de la necesaria, provocando que esta se rompiera, mandando chocolate por todas partes. Su ropa en específico.

Lucy solamente podía reír a la par de los relatos de su amiga "No es gracioso, Lu-chan!" Levy se quejo, abotonándose la blusa.

-"Lo siento, lo siento! Pero!..." se soltó otra carcajada mientras su amiga trataba de arreglar lo del espacio sobrante en la parte de los pechos .

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia su salón lograron ver a Lisanna Strauss y sus amigas, yendo hacia su salón, justo a lado del suyo. En las manos de la bella peli-blanca dos cajas cuidadosamente adornadas.

Esto no hizo mas que desilusionar a Lucy, lo cual su mejor amiga fue rápida en notar.

-"Vamos Lu-chan, no te pongas así. Mira, llevaba dos así que tal vez no sean Hon-mei"

Lucy frunció un poco el seño "Si…claro" dijo ella, tratando de poner una sonrisa falsa en su rostro para Levy. La Mcgarden le sonrió levemente y sin mas la llevo de la mano hacia su salón casi corriendo.

-"Vamos a llegar tarde a la clase de Macao-sensei!"

Justo al toque de la campana ellas llegaron al aula de clases, calientes y casi sin aliento para encontrar que el profesor ni siquiera había llegado hoy. _Debe tener resaca_ pensó Lucy entre si conociendo muy bien la naturaleza de su profesor de lenguas.

Justo cuando se dirigía a tomar su asiento una ruidosa y muy conocida voz hizo que su corazón casi dejara de palpitar. Tanta fue su conmoción que tuvo que sostenerse de la silla mas cercana para mantenerse en pie.

-"Gahh! Como es posible que ya tengas mas de 5 chocolates hon-mei, paletita de hielo?!"

-"Pff! Y como se yo, llamita estúpida? Que? Acaso te sientes celoso?"

Natsu hizo una cara de inmenso sarcasmo "Ya quisieras princesa congelada, lo que realmente me pregunto es que chica estaría lo suficientemente perturbada como para darte chocolates a ti?"

-"Que dijiste cerebro de lava?"

-"Ya me oíste" dijo Natsu haciéndole nuevamente un gesto de burla.

Justo cuando parecía que iban a empezar una de sus cotidianas riñas la presidenta del consejo estudiantil hizo su aparición en el salón, su cabello rojo resplandeciendo en la luz del sol.

-"Natsu! Gray!" dijo con su firme e imponente voz . En un segundo, Dragneel y Fullbuster enderezaron su posición de pelea y de repente eran los mejores amigos.

-"E-erza-san" dijo Natsu con voz un poco temblorosa. Erza no relajo su estricta postura.

-"Quiero que los dos se comporten el dia de hoy, **sobre todo** el dia de hoy. No quiero mas del alboroto necesario" les ordeno, ajustando sus gafas "Entendieron?!"

-"S-si señora!" respondieron ellos en unisonó, abrazados uno del otro.

Lucy quedo anonadada. Una vez mas Erza-san había dejado en claro que el apodo "Titania" no era de tomarse a la ligera pues era solo ella la que podía domar a ese par de idiotas.

-"Ohayo gozaimasu Lucy-san, Levy-san" las saludó Erza

-"Ohayo Taichou" respondieron ellas al mismo tiempo.

Erza sonrió y su cara se ablando "Saben que pueden llamarme por mi nombre" les dijo gentilmente.

Lucy también admiraba mucho esta faceta de la presidenta; no cualquiera la conocía, pero su sonrisa era realmente hermosa.

-"Ahh, lo siente Erza-san. Ya sabes, costumbres"

Erza asintió con la cabeza "No se preocupen"

-"Pero, no entiendo. Porque dijiste que no querías mas del alboroto necesario hoy?"

Erza hizo una cara y Lucy pudo jurar que un pequeño rubor empezaba a pintar sus mejillas "La verdad es que hoy hay una junta entre todos los presidentes de consejo estudiantil de todas los colegios del área, y fue decidido que se llevara acabo aquí"

-"Pero, normalmente las cosas van bastante bien por acá, no?" dijo Lucy

Erza puso su dedo índice y el pulgar al tabique de su nariz y bajo su rostro en signo de exasperación "Si, tu lo has dicho. Pero hoy para mi mala suerte es" suspiro "Dia de san Valentín"

Levy y Lucy se miraron una a otra y sus risas recorrieron toda el aula.

…..

Todo el dia, su único pensamiento fue su amor peli-rosa. Sentía la insistencia de su corazón de entregarle los chocolates y el miedo de su razón al considerar un posible rechazo. La hora del almuerzo llego casi en un instante. Su silencio, claro, no había pasado desapercibido.

-"Estas bien Lucy? Oi! Lucyyyyy!"

-"Eh?! Ah! Lo siento Cana, Que decias?"

Cana la miro estudiándola "Que te pasa? Haz estado rara hoy"

-"N-nada es solo que…"

-"Ah! Mira!" grito Cana entusiasmadamente "Parece que Biska por fin se le declaro a Alzack!"

Las 3 voltearon sus cabezas hacia donde estaba dirigida la mirada de Cana y efectivamente, bajo un hermoso árbol de sakura, Alzack tímidamente aceptaba los chocolates de Biska, plantándole un dulce beso en la frente en el proceso.

-"Vaya, pensé que nunca se decidiría" dijo Cana con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara

-"A que te refieres" le pregunto Erza, sus lentes empañados y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-"Bueno, desde que conozco a esos dos siempre he sabido que están enamorados pero nunca pensé que seria Biska la que diera el primer paso".

En ese momento Lucy sintió una repentina ola de valor llenar su pecho.

-"Ahora vuelvo" dijo con determinación, jalando de su bolsa la pequeña caja rosada.

-"A donde vas?!" llamo Cana detrás de ella.

Lucy volteo un instante, meneo la caja para ella y guiño un ojo "A dar el primer paso!"

Lucy corrió y corrió, sosteniendo muy fuerte la caja en sus manos. Quiso llegar a su destino antes de que entrara en razón.

Subió las escaleras para la azotea de dos en dos, casi resbalando en un de los escalones en el proceso y justo enfrente de la puerta dio un gran suspiro. _Bien, aquí va todo._

Al abrir la puerta vio algo que hizo a su corazón hundirse.

-"Feliz dia!" dijo la animada peli-blanca a Natsu, dándole al mismo tiempo una de las cajitas que había visto en sus manos anteriormente.

-"Eh? Y esto?"

Lisanna le enseño la lengua" Es el primero y el ultimo que recibirás hoy"

-"Oye!"

Una linda y pequeña risa salió de ella "Ay vamos! Ya sé que no es de ella pero…"

**CRASH!** Fue el estruendoso sonido que emitió el rostro de Lucy al pegar con la puerta en su fallido intento de escapatoria.

-"L-Lucy-san?!" pregunto Natsu sorprendido "Que haces aquí?"

Los ojos de Lucy estaban llenos de lágrimas las cuales no sabía si eran por el golpe o por su herido corazón.

-"L-lo siento…yo solo!...yo solo! Lo siento!" fue todo lo que pudo sollozar antes de salir corriendo.

-"Espera!" oyó que la voz de Natsu la llamaba.

Ella no tenía intenciones de parar. Jamás en su vida hubiera podido adivinar que su intento de confesión terminaría así. Quería correr. Solo correr. Corre a lo más recóndito del mundo y esconderse ahí. Quería correr derecho hacia los brazos de Levy. Quería desahogar su abrumante tristeza con su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, se detuvo repentinamente, observando la ahora aplastada y mallugada caja de chocolates y en un arranque de furia arranco la tarjeta y se dirigió decidida al bote de basura más cercano. Afortunadamente todavía era hora del almuerzo así que los pasillos aun se encontraban desiertos.

Justo cuando lo iba a arrojar sintió unos brazos fuertes tomarla por detrás.

-"Lucy-saaan!"

-"Loke! Que haces?!"

El peli naranja se posiciono frente a ella agraciadamente e inclino su torso "Esperando verte a ti por supuesto"

Loke era uno de los más grandes playboys de la escuela y aunque en efecto, era un mujeriego, también era una de las personas que mejor conocían a Lucy, sin mencionar que había estado enamorado de ella desde un muy peculiar incidente entre ellos.

"Ah! Vaya! Es para mi?" pregunto mirando entusiasmadamente a la caja en sus manos. Lucy suspiro, al fin y al cabo los iba a tirar. Que mal podría hacer darle los chocolates a Loke ahora?

-"Feliz dia" dijo ella suavemente y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa finjida.

-"Uwah! Lo amo! Muchas gracias Lucy-san"

-"No hay de que…en fin! Me tengo que"

-"Espera!" dijo Loke, aferrándose de su muñeca y dándole la vuelta, y en el proceso acercándola mas a su propio cuerpo.

-"Me gustaría probar…algo mas dulce que los chocolates ahora..."

El apuesto muchacho movía su cara cada vez mas cerca, indudablemente apuntando a los hermosos labios de Lucy.

Lucy era una estatua viviente. Sus brazos, sus pies, sus manos, parecía que ninguna parte de su cuerpo sabia que hacer en esa situación.

-"H-hey! Que haces?!" dijo Lucy, tratando de empujarlo de encima de ella cuando sus extremidades por fin le respondieron "Suéltame!"

Loke le sonrió, alzando su cara levemente hacia él.

En el momento que pensó que sus labios harían contacto con los suyos Loke fue bruscamente apartado de ella.

-"Déjala imbécil!" escucho una enfurecida pero familiar voz reclamarle a Loke.

-"Q-quien eres tu?!" dijo Loke, estremecido.

-"La persona que te hará pedazos si no dejas a Lucy en paz! Entendiste?!"

-"Natsu…san" dijo Lucy, su voz apenas un suave susurro.

-"Escúchame bien pedazo de idiota, ni se te ocurra volvértele a acercar!" Natsu le grito al peli-naranja, sacudiéndolo del collar de la camisa.

Loke también enfureció, "Y quien carajos eres tu para impedírmelo?!" le grito, golpeando su mano para liberarse de su agarre.

Natsu sonrió una sonrisa arrogante y, sin previo aviso, tomo a Lucy de la cadera y la jalo hacia si mismo "Soy su novio! Algún problema?!"

Loke quedo sin habla, so boca bien abierta; la expresión de Lucy no era tan dirferente a la de el. Tanta era su sorpresa que aun no se había dado cuenta del grupo de gente que los rodeaba, todos queriendo una buena vista del conflicto ante ellos.

-"Que dijiste?"

-"Lo que oiste, pervertido. Lucy es **MI** novia y no quiero volver a ver tus sucias manos sobre de ella nunca jamás"

-"Lucy, Eso es verdad?"

Lucy no podía hablar, Que rayos había pasado aquí? Un momento había estado huyendo de él y el otro estaba entre sus fuertes y seguros brazos.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera responder, un grupo de 3 chicas aparecieron ante ellos.

-"Ah! Asi que por fin decidieron hacerlo publico chicos? Bien! Me alegro por ustedes!" dijo Cana fuertemente. Erza camino hacia ellos y les dio una palmada en el hombro a ambos "L-les deseo mucha suerte, nunca hubiera pensado que ustedes dos-"

-"Ah! Pero Erza-san vamos, hay que darles a los enamorados un poco de espacio no?" dijo Levy, jalando a Loke en la dirección contraria de su llegada.

Erza asintió con la cabeza y volteo a ver a la multitud, cambiando su modo a presidenta del consejo estudiantil "Muy bien, no hay nada que ver aquí, las clases están a punto de comenzar así que todos a sus aulas de una vez"

Una ola de gruñidos paso por la multitud. "Vamos ya oyeron a la Taichou, no hay nada que ver aquí" dijo Cana, ayudando a Erza a dispersar a las personas y en cuestión de segundos no quedaba casi nadie y hasta ellas se estaban alejando mas y mas.

-"Gambate" dijo Levy, volteando hacia Lucy y guiñándole un ojo mientras jalaba con ella un muy renuente Loke.

-"Ah…eso estuvo cerca, estas bien Lucy?"

-"P-por que hiciste eso?!"

-"Hmm? A que te refieres?" dijo Natsu inocentemente.

-"Eso!" le respondió Lucy apuntando a la dirección por donde se habían ido sus 3 amigas y Loke "Dijiste que eras mi novio?! Que rayos te pasa?!"

El no dijo nada, simplemente se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza. Un gran silencio incomodo creció entre ellos y por alguna razón esto no hacia mas que enfurecer a Lucy.

-"Bien! Si no tienes nada que decir entonces me voy!" dijo ella finalmente.

-"Espera!" grito Natsu, jalándola de la mano en donde tadavia tenia la pequeña tarjeta rosa.

-"Que es esto?" dijo Natsu, quitándole la tarjeta.

-"No! Espera! Eso no es para ti!" protesto Lucy, pero ya era muy tarde. El salvaje peli-rosa ya había empezado a leer.

_Para: Natsu Dragneel-san_

_Hola! Seguramente no me conozcas, pero yo a ti si! Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia y estoy en el mismo salón que tu. La verdad, no tengo esperanzas de que tu correspondas estos sentimientos que yo tengo por ti, pero…aun así, no quería que el miedo fuera un obstáculo para decirte cuan enamorada estoy de ti. Gracias Natsu Dragneel-san, por darme estos sentimientos hermosos. _

_ Sinceramente, Lucy._

-"Tu…tu escribiste esto para mi?"

-"Como pudiste? No puedo creer que lo hayas leído! Eso era! Eso era!-"

De repente, los labios de Lucy fueron momentáneamente callados por los de Natsu Dragneel. De sus llantos, solo quedando un tenue eco resonante por el pasillo.

En ese instante, toda noción del tiempo que ella había adquirido alguna vez se desvanecio por completo. El tiempo, el espacio, todo. Nada existía en su mundo mas que ellos dos. Un perfecto mundo para dos.

Después de un minuto Natsu se apartó de ella y le sonrió, una calida y un poco arrogante sonrisa. Lucy no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, sus propios ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas.

-"Vamos, cambia esa cara" el Dragneel dijo a la Heartfilia, picándole la mejilla con el dedo índice"

-"Esto…no esta bien! Tu tienes a Lisanna-san y yo! Yo no tengo derecho de interferir entre-"

Las palabras de la rubia fueron bruscamente cortadas por una singular risa

-"Tu! Tu crees que estoy con Lisanna?!" dijo el Dragneel por entre sus risas.

Este, sin embargo, no le causo la misma gracia a la Heartfilia "Porque te ries?!" pregunto ella frustrada.

Natsu se calmo un poco, la miro y sonrió nuevamente "Yo nunca podría andar con alguien como Lisanna" dijo el haciendo una cara como si la chica le disgustara. Lucy inclino la cabeza a un lado en confusión. "Digo, ella no tiene nada de malo pero… la he conocido desde que éramos niños. Supongo que ya no podría verla como mujer."

-"Entonces…"

Natsu asintió con la cabeza, suavemente llevándola contra la pared "Estoy…enamorado de alguien mas…"

Lucy sintió que sus mejillas ardían con la intensidad del sol pero antes de que pudiera contestar a esta declaración, Dragneel empezó a hablar otra vez.

-"Lucy-san…quieres…quieres ser mi pareja de san valentin?"

Esto hizo que ahora fuera Lucy la que se soltara a carcajadas. La expresión de Natsu era una rara combinación entre confundido y un poco avergonzado.

-"Que? Dije algo raro?"

Lucy trato de calmarse y negó con la cabeza "Robaste mi línea"

Natsu sonrio también "Entonces, eso es un si?"

Lucy rio una vez mas y, con un pequeño impulso, le planto un dulce beso en la boca "No lo se, tu dímelo a mi".

…..

En su camino de regreso a su salón, Lucy logro captar una peculiar cabellera azul haciéndole frente a una gran figura de cabello negro. Ella se sonrió a si misma _Gambate, Levy-chan_ dijo entre si. Una vez mas, volteo a ver su mano, entrelazada con la de Natsu y le rogo al destino que la confesión de su amiga resultara tan bien como la de ella.

**Hola de nuevo chicos! Ehm, antes de todo quiero darle las gracias a todos los que toman un poco de su tiempo para hacer reviews en mi fanfiction. De veras, no tienen una idea de cuanto significa eso para mi. Bueno, aquí esta! La versión del dia de san valentin de Lucy-san. Kyah! xD haha no lo puedo evitar :3 amo el nalu. Perdon si esta un poco largo, no lo quise dividir porque también hare versiones de Levy, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Lisanna, Mirajane y Elfman hahaha xD el "Otoko" x) ok, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. La próxima será Levy! **


	3. Tinta y Hierro

**O_O Vaya! Este si resulto largo! xDD haha. Gomen si esta feo pero lo hice en los intermedios de mis clases D:! xD De todos modos espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews, buenos o malos :3**

-"Hey! Espera!" protestaba un muy enojado Loke. Su mano firmemente sostenida por la pequeña Mcgarden. Finalmente, pudo mas la fuerza del enfurecido joven y logro zafar su mano muñeca de la pequeña mano de Levy.

-"¡¿Que rayos estas haciendo Levy-san?!"

-"Oi, oi" advirtió Cana, instantáneamente posicionándose levemente frente a la pequeña Mcgarden.

-"Esta bien Cana-san" dijo Levy reconfortando a su amiga y luego volteándose hacia el joven otra vez.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer Loke?" pregunto la Mcgarden. Loke no hizo más que fruncir el seño y mirar hacia el suelo en frustración.

-"Eso pensé…" dijo Levy dándose la vuelta.

-"Ya se… ya sé que no puedo hacer nada. Lo se perfectamente…pero"

Levy inclino la cabeza en confusión, intrigada por la expresión de Loke.

-"Pero…lo peor que puedes hacer cuando sientes algo por alguien es quedarte callado. No quería dejar de pelear por ella hasta el final" dijo el apuesto joven sonriendo "estúpido, ¿Verdad?"

Levy negó con la cabeza "no…para nada es estúpido…" dijo ella, sintiendo un pesado sentimiento en su corazón.

-"Vale, entonces ya no regreses hacia allá" dijo Cana autoritariamente.

Loke le sonrió con un poco de amargura "Soy obstinado, no masoquista"

…

De camino a su salón, las palabras de Loke resonaban fuertemente en la cabeza de la Mcgarden. _Lo peor que puedes hacer cuando sientes algo por alguien es quedártelo callado._

De momento, su avance paro, atrayendo la atención de Cana y Erza "Que pasa, Levy-chan?" pregunto Erza con una cara de preocupación al ver la expresión en su rostro.

"Yo tengo que…hacer algo…" dijo suavemente. Y de repente su expresión y tono de voz cambiaron. Erza y Cana podían reconocer la luz que brillaba en sus ojos, aun si nunca la habían visto en su amiga. Era la misma luz que se reflejaba en los de Lucy, justo antes de correr a confesársele a Natsu.

"Erza-san!" dijo Levy fuertemente, dirigiéndose hacia la bella pelirroja. Erza, un poco sorprendida por el brusco cambio de ánimo, respondió "¿S-si?"

Levy se inclino ante ella " Lo siento mucho! Después de todo…creo que no podre asistir a clases justo ahora. Asi que, por favor, castígueme cuando regrese!"

Erza la miro admirada, parpadeo, volteo a ver a Cana y le guiño un ojo "Cana-san ¿Has oído algo?". Cana puso ambas manos detrás de su cabeza "No" dijo bostezando "Nada en absoluto" terminó, sonriendo.

-"Entonces será mejor que nos apuremos a llegar a clases."

-"Si, mi viejo se pondrá furioso si no entro a su clase" respondió Cana, ambas chicas ignorándola por completo.

_Gracias_ dijo en su interior y se apresuró a encontrar su destino.

….

Sus pequeñas manos temblaban, un agarre feroz en la cajita rectangular. Estaba apunto de entrar a la zona que ningún estudiante común y corriente de la Academia Yousei se atrevería a entrar.

A la zona donde los mas rudos maleantes se encontraba. Entre ellos, el mas rudo de todos, el dragon de hierro Gajeel Redfox.

_Bien, aquí va nada _se dijo a si misma, tomo un profundo suspiro y dio un paso adelante. No había caminado ni 20 pasos y ya sentía perforantes miradas sobre ella.

_Ignóralos…todo estará bien. Todo estará bien. _Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, tratando de convencerse a si misma.

Cada uno de sus pasos mas confiados conforme caminaba, sus profundos ojos cafés ilusionadamente buscando al susodicho.

De repente, sintió una presencia detrás de ella e instantáneamente volteo a ver "Gajeel-san?!" dijo entusiasmadamente.

Sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que definitivamente no era Gajeel Redfox el que yacía tras ella.

-"Oh, hoh, ¿Pero, que tenemos aquí?" dijo el chico de goggles y cabello plateado. De su lado izquierdo de el una linda pero muy maquillada chica con cabello del color de flores de cerezo en primavera y a su lado derecho un chico con aspecto desaliñado y excéntrico con una mitad del cabello color negro y la otra color blanco.

-"¿Una de las mejores estudiantes de la academia aquí en nuestro territorio? No me lo creo!" continuo el mismo chico de antes.

-"¿Se te perdió algo niñita? ¿O tal vez olvidaste quienes mandan en esta parte de la escuela?" ahora la chica, tomando parte en la conversación.

Levy trago duro y reunió todo el coraje en ella "N-ninguno de los dos. De hecho, busco a alguien…"

-"Ahh, yo soy alguien corazón!" dijo el chico del cabello multicolor "¿En que puedo ayudarte?" pregunto acercándose incómodamente mas a ella.

-"Yo…yo…"

-"A pesar de no tener mucho" dijo el, haciendo referencia a su pecho "Eres muy linda" termino, agarrándola de la mano en el proceso.

-"S-suéltame por favor!"

-"Vamos, solo un besito amor…te prometo, no te arrepentirás"

-"N-no! Suéltame!" Levy cerró sus ojos y espero lo peor, tratando de liberarse de las manos del muchacho, cuando de repente escucho un estruendoso sonido sonar frente a ella.

Instantáneamente, el agarre del chico se aflojo y este cayó a su lado. Lentamente, Levy abrió sus ojos para ver al tipo del cabello bi-color tirado en el suelo, una gran marca en la cabeza, y a una prominente figura de cabello negro y rebelde frente a ella

-"Oi, oi, Totomaru! ¿Qué te he dicho de acosar a la gente, ehh?" le dijo, con una voz gruñona "¿O que? ¿Quieres que nos manden a todos al reformatorio? ¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!" volvió a referírsele, esta vez gritando.

-"Rayos Gajeel, creo que esta vez si te pasaste" dijo el chico de goggles, levantando a su amigo noqueado del piso.

-"Tch! Les dire una cosa, yo no pienso ir a ningún reformatorio solo por ese idiota!" se volteo y miro a su alrededor "Y eso también va para ustedes inútiles! Todos estamos sentenciados, si veo a alguno de ustedes haciendo alguna estupidez" pauso, sonrió una sonrisa un poco macabra y giro su viga de hierro en un circulo "Yo mismo me encargare de hacerlos pedazos".

Los curiosos observadores se estremecieron y volvieron a sus actividades, perturbados por la amenaza del intimidante Redfox.

Justo cuando Levy pensó que se iria, se detuvo a lado de ella y la miro de la esquina de su ojo "Y tu enana, no deberías estar aquí. No es seguro para niños como tu" le dijo burlonamente y siguió su camino.

_No! Aun no te vayas por favor!_ Imploro en su cabeza. Sin embargo, al ver que la orden mental no funcionaba, reunió toda la valentía que aun le quedaba y giro hacia el decididamente.

-"D-de hecho!" exclamo, alcanzando a Gajeel "Yo quería…q-queria…" cerro los ojos y empujo la caja hacia el "Quería darte estos chocolates de San Valentin!"

Paso un minuto, que en su mente duro una eternidad. Finalmente, el silencio la obligo a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

La expresión de Gajeel era una sorprendente de ver. Sus ojos, bien abiertos al igual que su boca y ella podría haber jurado que un ligero rubor inundaba sus mejillas.

-"Tu…¿porque diablos que querrías darle algo así a alguien como yo?"

Esta vez, era el turno de Levy de sonrojarse "Creí que esa pregunta seria más que obvia…" respondió sin mirarlo y después de unos segundos decidió que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Dio un gran suspiro y lo volteo a ver fijamente "Tu…tu me has gustado desde que entre a esta escuela…Supongo que pensé que ya era hora de dejar de ser una cobarde" le dijo suavemente, una sonrisa un poco amarga apareciendo en su rostro.

Gajeel, volteo su mirada al piso y en un inesperado evento, giro hacia el lado contrario.

-"Lo siento enana, no eres mi tipo. No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos." Dijo Gajeel, alzando una mano "Lo siento…"

Levy Mcgarden sintió una desconocida sensación en su pecho, al ser dejada ahí, con todo y caja de chocolates en la mano.

Lentamente, bajo sus manos, dejando caer la caja con ellas.

Ella no podía describir el sentimiento que ahora tomaba lugar en su corazón y en su estomago. Nunca antes había sentido una mezcla de tantas emociones tan desagradables dentro de ella._ Ah, ya veo…¿así que…así se siente ser rechazada?_

Puso su pequeña mano un contra su pecho y apretó, como tratando de no dejar caer lo que quedaba de su corazón.

Ni llorar podía hacer que se sintiera mejor, así que, no lo negó a dejar que sus emociones la dominaran. Tan solo giro y caminó de vuelta por el camino por cual había venido.

….

Al entrar al salón, podía ver que la clase de Gildarts-sensei había terminado y los chicos estaban disfrutando del intermedio antes de la siguiente clase.

-"Levy-chan!" llamo su rubia y siempre animada amiga. Le hizo señas desde donde se encontraba con su grupo de amigas y un apuesto joven de peculiar cabello rosa a su lado. Al caminar hacia ellas, logro percatarse de que la mano de Lucy y la mano de Natsu estaban entrelazadas solo del dedo meñique.

-"Cuenta! Cuenta! ¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto la Heartfilia.

-"Oh, cuidado, tal vez estemos hablando con la nueva señora de Redfox!" dijo Cana bromeando entre risa y risa, causando una carcajada de todos los ahí presentes.

Levy sonrió, amarga y sombríamente, haciendo sus risas lentamente disminuir.

-"Fui…rechazada" dijo finalmente.

La cara de Lucy reflejo un inmenso dolor y por un instante Levy se pregunto si su expresión también había sido esa.

Su amiga dejo ir la mano de su novio y se paro a envolverla entre sus brazos "Levy…lo siento tanto…" le dijo la rubia al oído.

Levy le sonrió "Vamos…no es como si me hubiera accidentado, ¿O si?" le contesto, separándose para verla a los ojos.

Sin embargo, Levy no pudo contener su sorpresa al ver los ojos color chocolate de su mejor amiga llenos de sinceras lágrimas por ella.

De repente, Levy sintió que ya no podía más. Por muy fuerte que quería hacerse creer que era, ya no podía seguir conteniendo su llanto y se dejo caer en los brazos de Lucy.

-"L-lu-chan, yo!…yo!... en verdad quería que Gajeel-san supiera!" sollozo la Mcgarden, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su amiga.

-"Yo se…yo se" consolaba Lucy a la pequeña Levy, su mano acariciándole sus rebeldes cabellos azules "Yo se…"

…

Todo el resto del parecía irse extremadamente lento, como si lo hiciera solo para molestarla. Por fin, después de lo que para ella habían parecido siglos, sonó la última campana del día, la cual significaba que el día escolar había llegado a su fin.

Mientras recogía sus libros de su pupitre sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado.

-"Levy-chan, nos vamos?" dijo Lucy, suavemente.

Levy le ofreció una gentil sonrisa "Esta bien, Lu-chan, ¿Te quieres ir con Natsu-san verdad?" dijo, gestionando al muchacho a lado de la puerta que obviamente la estaba esperando.

-"Naa, esta bien. Me puedo ir con el cuando sea" respondió la rubia.

Levy tan solo se limito a negar con la cabeza "Te veo mañana, Lu-chan" y con eso recogió so bolso escolar y se fue.

Erza-san había estado todo el día en la junta y todavía no había regresado y Cana se había desaparecido después de la cuarta clase del dia. Parecía que estaba destinada a pasar el resto del día sola.

Suspiró. Quizás era su destino estar sola por el resto de su vida.

-"Heh! ¿Quien lo diría? El tipo más rudo de la Academia Yousei, ¿en estas cursilerías? Vaya estupidez!" oyó a lo lejos la voz de un muchacho, entre un tumulto de gente y ahí justo en medio de toda la multitud, logro alcanzar a ver una inconfundible melena negra.

Rápidamente, se acercó hacia lo que ahora podía ver, era un conflicto. Gracias a su pequeña figura, logro escabullirse entre las personas hasta llegar al núcleo del problema.

La imagen ante ella, una que le provocaba inmenso horror. Gajeel, en una rodilla en el piso, gravemente (o al menos asi lo consideraba ella) herido.

-"Gajeel-san!" Gritó Levy, corriendo hacia él e hincándose a su lado.

-"E-Enana…¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Gajeel, con tono de dolor.

-"¿Oh hoh? ¿Entonces fue ella quien te dio esta cosa?" dijo el muchacho pelirrojo ante ella, rebotando la caja que había dejado atrás esa tarde en su mano.

Gajeel gruñó "Ya…Ya te dejé… golpearme Cobra, ahora… dame la caja!"

El chico, que aparentemente se llamaba Cobra, sonrió malvadamente "¿Cuál? ¿Esta?" preguntó, dejando caer la pequeña caja rectangular y pisándola fuertemente.

Instantáneamente, una sustancia café comenzó a salir por los lados.

Un extraño silencio lleno la atmosfera. De pronto y sin previo aviso, Gajeel se levanto a su lado, como si los anteriores golpes recibidos no hubieran sido nada.

-"¿Gajeel…san?" pregunto Levy.

En ese instante, el salvaje pelinegro actuó "Te vas a arrepentir de eso, Mocoso!" le grito con furia, violentamente abalanzándose sobre el.

Pero el chico pelirrojo era rápido, esquivando el ataque justo antes de que el gran cuerpo de Gajeel hiciera contacto con el suyo.

-"Heh, he estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo" dijo Cobra, sacando de entre su ropa una navaja.

-"En serio crees que me harás algo con esa cosa?" pregunto Gajeel burlonamente

-"Cuidado, Gajeel!" gritó detrás de ella la misma chica peli-rosa que había visto antes "Cobra siempre cubre todas sus armas con veneno!"

Levy de pronto sintió un horrible pánico dentro de si. Miro alrededor de ella por algo, lo que sea, que pudiera ayudarlo,

Finalmente, logro ver tras un par de arbustos, su barra de hierro.

-"Gajeel-san!" llamo Levy, lanzándole la viga. Gajeel volteo rápidamente y la atrapó justo a tiempo.

-"Ge heh" se rio y volteo hacia Cobra nuevamente "Bien, ahora si es una pelea justa."

La cara de Cobra era una extraña mezcla de enojo y pánico.

Justo cuando Gajeel lo iba a golpear, un pequeño grito femenino lo detuvo antes de impactar su cara.

Volteo, nuevamente, a ver a la diminuta peli-azul siendo sostenida de los brazos por un chico de apariencia amenazante. Su cabello un poco parecido al de Totomaru, y sus labios coloreados de negro.

-"Levy-chan!" Grito Gajeel. Cobra, rápidamente aprovecho esta distracción.

-"Buena, Midnight!" Dijo el, y con un rápido movimiento, se lanzo sobre Gajeel, alcanzando a rozarlo levemente.

-"Mhff! Mhhff!" fue todo lo que Levy podía gritar.

Gajeel no lo podía creer. Apenas lo había tocado la punta de la arma y ya sentía que sus fuerzas eran arrebatadas.

Después de balancearse un par de veces calló de rodillas, un par de fotos instantáneas cayendo al suelo.

Cobra se acercó lentamente, una sonrisa cruel en sus ojos

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya…" dijo, levantando una foto del piso y observándola con detenimiento.

-"Mal…dito…" dijo Gajeel, falto de aire.

Segundos después los perforantes ojos de Cobra, llegaron a ella "cuidado señorita, creo que tiene un tipo de acosador" le dijo, volteando la foto entre su dedo índice y su dedo medio hacia a ella.

Levy sintió que lo que veía no podía ser cierto. La foto mostraba un muy mal y borroso ángulo tomado, pero a pesar de eso, distinguió perfectamente sus rebeldes y azules cabellos.

Sorpresa e incredulidad lleno todo su cuerpo, seguido por un gran placer y una hermosa calidez.

Pero este sentimiento duro poco. Gajeel no tenía mas fuerzas para seguir enfrentándose con Cobra.

El pelirrojo solto la foto en mano y camino sobre ellas hacia Gajeel, agachándose en frente de él.

-"Dejala…ir…" logro decir, su voz apenas un leve susurro "Puedes…golpearme todo lo que quieras pero…no le hagas daño…" este ultimo comentario, casi un imploro.

Cobra fingió considerarlo por un momento, la sonrisa malvada apareciendo en su rostro nuevamente segundos después.

-"Nahh, creo que no. ¿Sabes lo que hare? Te dejare aquí y me llevare a tu chica. Le hare esto y aquello, lo grabare y te lo enviaré. ¿Qué tal eso?".

Gajeel solo lo pudo mirar con ojos de intenso odio e intento ponerse de pie de nuevamente.

-"Lo siento" dijo Cobra, levantando la barra de hierro "Pero yo gano esta vez"

Levy cerró sus ojos y grito. No quiso ver nada más. No pensó que pudiera resistir ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Momentos después, oyó el inevitable sonido del metal pegando fuertemente contra la cabeza d alguien.

La mano que tapaba su boca cayo, permitiéndole hablar otra vez

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, no queriendo enfrentar la realidad de lo que había pasado.

Frente a ella, una muy conocida cabellera roja, se movía con elegancia en el viento. Una viga de hierro propia en sus manos; Cobra, en el suelo, totalmente noqueado.

-"Es una molestia tener que lidiar con ustedes a estas alturas del día"

-"Erza-san!" Exclamo Levy, soltándose del agarre de Midnight y corriendo hacia el lado de Gajeel.

-"¿Estas bien, Levy?" pregunto Erza, el enojo todavía latente en sus facciones.

Levy asintió con la cabeza, "Si pero…" volvió su mirada hacia un muy herido Gajeel "El necesitará un medico"

-"Oye, oye! ¿y quien dice que podrás llevártelo?" pregunto una chica desde la parte trasera de la multitud. Sus ojos rasgados mirando desafiantemente a Erza.

-"Entonces, ¡¿Te sientes capaz de contradecirme en ello?!" pregunto ferozmente la enfurecida taichou.

Justo cuando la ingenua chica estaba apunto de contestar, Midnight puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-"Déjalo ya, Angel"

-"Pero que estas…¿Midnight?" pregunto, su oración inicial interrumpida por la expresión de su compañero.

-"Ella no es oponente que puedas derrotar"

Esto solo pareció enojar a la chica aun mas "¡No juegues conmigo! Ella es solo una persona, nosotros la podemos enterrar en números!"

-"Siento contradecirla ahí señorita" hablo un chico de misteriosa apariencia, su cabello azul y un extraño tatuaje en su ojo derecho "serian dos"

-"Cuenten nos a nosotros también!" una estruendosa voz llamo a lo lejos. Al voltear sus miradas, pudieron ver a Natsu y Lucy, acercándose.

-"Natsu-san! Lu-chan!" Levy llamo hacia ellos.

-"Levy, Gajeel! ¿Están bien?" pregunto Lucy, agachándose para inspeccionarlos.

-"Yo estoy bien pero, creo que Gajeel necesita un medico con urgencia"

-"No te preocupes, creo que Poslyushika-sensei todavía se encuentra en la enfermería. Te ayudare a cargarlo" contesto Lucy, recogiendo un gigante brazo y posicionándose bajo el.

-"Hey! A donde creen que van?" dijo un tipo de aspecto rockero, interceptando su avance.

-"Fuera de nuestro camino!" ordeno ferozmente la pequeña Mcgarden. Nunca en su vida Lucy había visto una Levy tan asertiva. Hasta el tono de voz con las que las palabras fueren dichas sonaban fuera de lugar en su pequeña boca.

La rubia pudo ver que no era la única a la cual el tono de voz de Levy le había sorprendido. El tipo la miro especulativamente y después sonrió, "Eso no será posible corazón" y estiro su brazo hacia ellas.

-"Lucy!" Natsu llamo desde donde estaba, dos muchachos mas tratando de atinarle un golpe.

Levy cerro sus ojos y se preparó _Lo siento, Lu-chan! Gajeel! Yo…no puedo protegerlos_.

De pronto, oyó un poderoso chorro de agua impactar a alguien.

-"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" llamaba una voz femenina detrás de ellas.

Gajeel levanto la cabeza un poco "¿J-Juvia?" pregunto, su voz baja y adolorida.

-"¿Estas bien, Onii-chan?" pregunto una linda chica de cabellera celeste y ondulada, acercándose a Gajeel. Levy pudo reconocerla fácilmente como Juvia Lockser, capitana del equipo de natación y una de las mas populares chicas en la academia.

Gajeel pudo darle una forzada y leve sonrisa "Solo un rasguño" contesto, casi jadeando.

Juvia voteo su mirada asesina hacia el chico de larga y negra cabellera que apenas se recuperaba del impacto.

-"Pagaras por esto" le dijo, su voz llena de odio intenso.

Después de toser un par de veces y joven recupero su compostura y la miro igualmente rabioso "Dame tu mejor golpe, zorra"

No tardaron ni 5 segundos en salir esas palabras de su boca cuando un fuerte puño impacto contra su boca, mandándolo a volar a metros de distancia y noqueándolo al instante

-"Hmph! No podrías ni hacer un rasguño a esta chica." Dijo Gray Fullbuster, haciendo una espectacular entrada.

-"Gray-san!" exclamaron Levy y Lucy al mismo.

-"¿Gray…sama?" dijo Juvia, un intenso sonrojo tomando lugar en sus mejillas.

Gray le sonrió una amplia sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo. Después se dirigió hacia Lucy y Levy "Vamos, Juvia y yo las cubrimos" Les dijo.

…

La espera parecía interminable afuera de la enfermería.

Finalmente, Poslyushika-sensei salió de la pequeña habitación con una cara de cansancio y un poco de molestia.

-" Poslyushika-sensei, ¿como esta?" Levy fue la primera en preguntar. Lucy, Juvia y Gray rápidamente siguiéndola.

La mayor mujer cerro sus ojos y después de un par de segundos de suspenso le ofreció una sonrisa casi invisible "Tu amigo estará bien. Por suerte, el veneno que entro en su sistema era común, asi que pude hacer un antídoto casero."

Levy suspiro, y sintió como los tensos músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban. "¿P-puedo verlo?" pregunto.

-"Supongo que estará bien, pero solo una persona a la vez. No creo que deban alterarlo mucho por ahora" le contesto la anciana, quitándose su blanca bata medica.

Parecía que Juvia estaba apunto de decir algo cuando Gray puso una mano en su, haciéndola caer en silencio de nuevo.

Levy se inclino "Muchísimas gracias, Poslyushika-sensei"

….

Gajeel Redfox solo pudo oír la puerta de la pequeña habitación abrirse con un leve rechinido. No sabia bien porque pero sus ojos estaban extrañamente cansados y no tenia deseos en absoluto de abrirlos.

-"¿Juvia, eres tu?" pregunto, con un poco de pereza. No obtuvo respuesta.

-"Ehh, lo que sea. Dime…¿La enana sigue aquí?"

Aun sin respuesta.

-"¿Está… herida?" pregunto nuevamente, un poco temeroso.

Nada.

Finalmente, la falta de contestación pareció agotarle la paciencia.

-"Joder! ¡¿Podrías contestar alguna de las preguntas que te hago?!" rugió el salvaje joven hacia la pequeña bibliotecaria. Quitándose la toalla de la cara y sentándose a verla.

Su expresión cambio de altamente irritado a sorprendido y un poco avergonzado en menos tiempo de lo que uno pensaría que fuera posible.

-"L-levy-chan…"

Levy no dijo nada, en su cara, enmarcado un profundo dolor. Sus ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas.

-"Lo-lo siento! No quise gritar…pensé que eras mi hermana."

La peli-azul solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de decir palabra alguna.

-"¿O estas herida? ¿Debería llamar a Poslyushika-san?" dijo Gajeel, pánico haciéndose presente en su voz.

-"Esta bien, quédate aquí. Ahora vuelvo."

Levy alcanzó a detener a Gajeel antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, aferrándose fuertemente a su enorme mano.

-"Lo siento…" susurró Levy.

Redfox solo pudo sonrojarse "¿Qué estas-?"

-"Por tratar de protegerme te lastimaron…Lo-lo siento mucho!" sollozo Levy, las lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Gajeel no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar. Parecía que Levy había comenzado a entender un poco más la razón por la cual no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

-"Yo-yo sé que alguien tan débil como yo nunca podría estar con alguien fuerte como tu pero…! Pero no podía seguir…seguir ocultando esto." El pesor de su corazón la hizo agacharse, sosteniendo su pecho.

-"Duele mucho, ¿sabes?…duele…amarte tanto!" segundos pasaron, hasta que las dulces palabras de la Mcgarden se asentaron en la cabeza de Gajeel.

-"Tonta…" le susurro al oído, tomando a la pequeña joven entre sus brazos "Eres una tonta… protegiéndote ha sido la única causa que le haya dado sentido a mis peleas."

Levy no podía descifrar el sentimiento dentro de si. De lo que estaba segura es que nunca había sentido algo tan cálido y hermoso en su vida.

-"Tendria que ser yo quien se disculpara. Te involucre en esto, si algo te hubiera pasado, enana…" Levy sintió sus manos empuñarse detrás de ella "nunca me lo hubiera perdonado…"

-"Entonces…¿Aceptas mis sentimientos?" pregunto la peli-azul, sus ojos cafés llorosos pero esperanzados . Gajeel se sonrojó aun más, y volteo la mirada.

-"Bueno…yo-"su oración fue acortada por un par de suaves labios besando los suyos.

A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, Gajeel la tomo por la cintura y le devolvió el dulce gesto con la misma cantidad de ternura.

_¿Estoy soñando?_ Se pregunto a si misma, abriendo los ojos para cerciorarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo solo para ver que Gajeel la miraba con la misma expresividad.

-"No…no abras tus ojos!" exclamo el, apartándose de la literaria.

Levy inclinó la cabeza a un lado en un gesto de confusión.

Gajeel suspiró "Es-es vergonzoso!" tartamudeo, su cara de un rojo que ponía en vergüenza al cabello de Erza.

Levy no pudo contener su risa, pequeñas y lindas carcajadas llenando la habitación en poco tiempo.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso Levy-chan?" pregunto una familiar voz de la puerta.

Levy giro su mirada y vio a Lucy, y Juvia entrando, Juvia rápidamente avanzando hacia su hermano.

-"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" vociferaba con alegría Juvia, saltando a sus enormes brazos. Gajeel hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor, casi imperceptible, abrazando a su hermana con gran cariño.

Lucy le ofreció una mano a Levy, aun en el piso. El resto del grupo entrando después de ella.

-"¿Dime, arreglaste las cosas con Gajeel?" pregunto Lucy, limpiando un poco de polvo de su cara.

Levy sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó "Gracias, Lu-chan" le dijo, con gran afección.

Lucy pudo comprender los sentimientos de su amiga, y sin más le devolvió el cálido abrazo, negando con la cabeza.

-"Estamos a mano, Levy-chan"

**O_O! OMFG xD Siento haberme tardado tanto con este capitulo chicos, la verdad es que he estado un poco ocupada con mis tareas hogareñas y mis tareas escolares T.T, en conclusión, mi vida personal y social es nula. xD bueno! Pero al fin, aquí esta, espero que sea de su agrado. Les gradezco a todos los que dejan sus reviews para mí. Sus palabras significan lo máximo para mí. Etto, por último, el próximo creo que será Juvia (: Wiiiii! Amo a Juvia! *-*! De ahí seguirá Erza, después Lisanna, Mirajane, Cana y el Otoko xDD haha ok, bueno hasta la próxima n-n!**


	4. El terror de Juvia

**Lean hasta el final porfavor! n.n **

**Ni Fairy Tail ni sus INCREIBLES y MAGNIFICOS personajes me pertenecen. Todos son obra de Mashima Sensei. P;**

-"¡Bien, pueden tomar un descanso de 10 minutos!" grito Aquarius-sensei a la piscina. Las chicas, haciendo sus vueltas rutinarias pararon y salieron del agua, agradecidas por tener un respiro.

-"¡Juvia-chan!" la llamo una delicada voz femenina.

Juvia volteo la mirada para ver que era Lisanna Strauss, la hermana de Elfman y Mirajane Strauss, compañera del equipo de natación y una de sus amigas más cercanas.

-"Lisanna-chan, llegas tarde" Juvia contesto, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Si, lo se. Es que tenia algo pendiente" contesto la linda peli-blanca metiendo una caja de chocolates a su bolso.

-"Ah, ¿Todavía no le haz dado los chocolates a Natsu-san?" pregunto Juvia.

Lisanna afirmó con la cabeza "Si, ¿Por qué?"

-"Bueno es que, Juvia pensó que los chocolates que metiste a tu bolso eran para el" contesto la peli-azul tomando su toalla y secando sus hermosos rizos.

-"Bueno, la verdad hice dos chocolates."

-¿Y como te fue? ¿Aceptó tus sentimientos?" le pregunto Juvia con cara de ilusión, un brillo descomunal en sus ojos.

Lisanna solo se limito a reírse "No, creo que tienes la idea equivocada. Los chocolates que le di Natsu eran giri."

-"¿Giri?" preguntó Juvia, inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

Lisanna afirmo con la cabeza nuevamente "Sip. Hasta le escribí BAKA en letras grandes con el glaciado" Dijo la chica entre risa y risa.

-"¿Entonces no tienes sentimientos por Natsu-san?"

Lisanna se rio otra vez "No, hemos sido amigos desde niños pero no es nada de ese tipo. Ademas, Natsu esta enamorado de una chica en su salón, se llama Lucy Heartfilia. ¿La conoces?"

Juvia trató de recordar "Me parece que oído ese nombre antes ¿Acaso no es la rubia que siempre esta con la peli-azul pequeñita?"

-"Si, es ella. Pero el idiota de Natsu no ha podido decirle lo que siente por ella."

-"Ahh, ya veo" contesto Juvia. Lisanna le sonrió una vez mas.

-"Lisanna-chan, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" cuestionó Juvia.

-"Dime" contestó Lisanna, moviendo algunas cosas en su bolso para que no aplastaran la delicada caja.

-"Si no es para Natsu entonces…¿Para quién son los chocolates?"

Lisanna paró de hacer lo que hacia, un rubor feroz extendiéndose de mejilla a mejilla como fuego por su lindo rostro "¿Q-que?" pregunto.

Juvia sonrió traviesamente "¿Para. Quien. Son. Los. Chocolates?" contestó lenta y deliberadamente.

Lisanna bajo la mirada, jugando con el pasador en su cabello "Bueno…este…"

Juvia cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y la miro juguetonamente "Estoy esperando"

Lisanna trago duro y suspiro "¿Prometes que no dirás nada?" pregunto.

Juvia asintió "lo prometo"

Lisanna se acercó aun mas y le susurró al oído "Bueno, son para…"

-"!¿Queee?!" exclamó Juvia al oír el nombre de sus supuesto interés amoroso.

Lisanna estallo en carcajadas, al ver su reacción.

-"¿S-s-se lo darás a Gray-sama?" pregunto, su cara un reflejo inconfundible de horror.

Lisanna terminó de reírse "Es broma Juvia-chan, es broma" risitas sobrantes complicando su habla.

-"Hmph! Juvia no cree que sea gracioso" dijo su amiga, haciendo un puchero.

Lisanna le sacó la lengua en forma juguetona "Eso te pasa por curiosa"

Al hacer su gesto, la mas pequeña de los hermanos Strauss no se dio cuenta cuando su caja salió de su bolsa y cayo al suelo, dejando al descubierto el nombre del susodicho.

-"No! Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?!" dijo Lisanna, tratando de quitarle de las manos el curioso regalo a su amiga.

-"Ah, ya veo…" le dijo Juvia, haciéndole una cara burlona "Entonces es _el_".

Lisanna se sonrojo nuevamente y con un rápido movimiento le quito la caja "cállate" susurro, obviamente avergonzada.

Ahora era Juvia, la que se reía de la expresión de su amiga.

-"¿Qué tiene de gracioso?" pregunto Lisanna, su linda cara en poco enojada.

-"Lo siento, lo siento es solo que ¡¿a _el_?!"

-"No tiene nada de malo" contesto Lisanna, sus labios asimilando a los de un pulpo.

-"Supongo que no pero, ¿No es un poco mayor que tu?"

Lisanna sonrió y le guiñó un ojo "Cuatro años" le respondió, moviendo cuatro dedos frente a ella lentamente.

-"¿Cuatro años?" pregunto sorprendida "¿Cómo sabes?"

-"Bueno, digamos que ya hemos hablado un poco"

Juvia alzo sus cejas sorprendida "¿Enserio?"

-"Sip,el y sus amigos van a la misma Universidad que Mira-nee así que a veces llegan a la casa"

-"Ya veo…"

-"Sip" contestó Lisanna, después, una pregunta propia formándose en su cabeza "ahora tu dime, ¿Le darás tus chocolates a Gray-san?"

Juvia casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando en ese momento. Después de toser un poco, se repuso, sus mejillas color carmesí intenso.

-"P-p-pues yo… la verdad…"

-"¡Ay vamos! Este año por fin te habías decidido ¿Qué paso con toda esa determinación que tenias ese dia?"

-" No es tan fácil" respondió Juvia, jugando con su cabello "Gray-sama es tan increíblemente hermoso y perfecto que ya debe haber recibido mas de mil confesiones el dia de hoy"

Lisanna resopló en son de burla. No solo había conocido a Natsu, sino que siendo vecinos los 3, también había crecido junto a Gray Fullbuster y sus hermanos Ultear y Lyon. Cabe decir que "Increíblemente hermoso y perfecto" no era las palabras exactas que ella habría usado para describir a cualquiera de los dos.

Desde que los conocía, su primer y preferida palabra de descripción había sido "Idiota". Siempre compitiendo entre ellos por razones estúpidas e irrazonables. A veces, no podía creer que Ultear y Lyon tuvieran algo que ver con el; sus personalidades polarmente opuestas.

-"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Juvia.

Lisanna rio un poco "No, no pasa nada. Pero, me tengo que ir!"

-"¿A dónde vas? La clase no ha terminado aun"

-"Tengo que alcanzarlo o si no se ira" contesto Lisanna, refiriéndose al objeto de sus afecciones.

-"Pero-"

-"Ah, por cierto! No te vayas!" le grito Lisanna desde la puerta.

-"Pero…"

Lisanna le guiñó el ojo nuevamente "Te tengo una sorpresa para ti!"

…..

-"¡Muy bien eso es todo por hoy, se pueden ir a duchar!" ordeno Aquarius-sensei.

Juvia salió de la piscina, agitando sus azules rizos para dispersar el agua.

-"¡Lockser!" llamo hacia ella su maestra de natación. Una solida expresión en su rostro como siempre.

-"¡¿S-Si?!" respondió Juvia , sorprendida y con un poco de miedo.

No es que Aquarius-sensei fuera realmente mala; de hecho, Juvia era una de sus estudiantes preferidas, era solo que su tono de voz siempre infundía un poco miedo entre las integrantes del equipo de natación.

-"Dile a Strauss que mañana serán el doble de vueltas por haberse saltado el entrenamiento" dijo en un tono firme la estricta maestra y con eso, se marchó.

Juvia suspiró. Sabía que Lisanna iba a arrepentirse de haber faltado. Los entrenamientos de compensación de Aquarius-sensei siempre eran una tortura. Esa era la principal razón por la cual el equipo de natación de la Academia Yousei tenía cada vez menos integrantes pero a la vez había mantenido el titulo de campeones a nivel nacional.

Juvia estaba por marcharse cuando las palabras de Lisanna resonaron en su cabeza.

Dejo su bolsa en el piso de nuevo y se sento en la orilla de la piscina, chapoteando el agua con sus pies.

-"Juvia-chan,¿Te vas?" pregunto una de sus compañeras, acompañada por tres otras chicas.

Ella nego conla cabeza "Juvia todavía tiene unas cosas que hacer aquí" mintió.

-"Esta bien, nos vemos mañana" contesto la chica.

"Bye-Bye" se despidió Juvia.

El espacio se sentía realmente grande, sin las voces de sus compañeras o los regaños de su entrenadora llenándolo.

"Juvia se quiere ir…" susurro a si misma.

5 minutos pasaron y Juvia no terminaba de entender porque Lisanna le había dado tal orden. Si era una de sus bromas otra vez, Juvia no le encontraba gracia.

Finalmente, cuando ya se había aburrido y estaba a punto de irse, escucho la voz de un chico venir de la entrada.

-"Juvia nee-san!" la saludo un pequeño niño vestido con el uniforme de primaria de Magnolia.

Juvia sonrió deleitada al ver que que era Romeo, el hijo de Macao-sensei.

"Romeo-kun, ¿Qué haces por aquí?" pregunto Juvia.

Romeo le sonrió ampliamente "Vine a ver si mi viejo había terminado de trabajar"

-"Ah,si? "

Romeo hizo una cara "Si pero todavía esta en clases"

-"Ya veo…¿Y porque no vas a ver a Natsu-san?"

Romeo la miro sospechosamente "¿Me estas corriendo?" pregunto.

-"N-no! Juvia no quiso decir eso! Es solo que tu-! Ya sabes, te llevas muy bien con Natsu-san y-"

Romeo estalló en carcajadas, "Es broma Juvia nee"

Juvia suspiro aliviada y después hizo un puchero. Parecía que todo el mundo quería gastarle bromas hoy.

-"Ay, vamos. No te enojes!" dijo Romeo sonriéndole.

Juvia lo miro con enojo falso y unos segundos después le sonrió. Era imposible estar enojada con alguien tan lindo como Romeo.

-"¿Y que haces aquí tu sola nee-san?" Le preguntó.

"Lisanna me dijo que esperara aquí después del entrenamiento" respondió Juvia.

Romeo miro inquisitivamente alrededor "¿Y donde esta Lisanna nee?"

-"Se fue antes de empezar el entrenamiento" contesto Juvia con un poco de amargura en su voz.

-"Ah, ya veo"

Juvia asintió con la cabeza y después de unos instantes de silencio se le ocurrio una idea para pasar el rato "¿Romeo-kun, quieres jugar con Juvia nee en la piscina? En los casilleros hay trajes de baño para chicos."

Romeo la miro y después volteo a ver a la pileta e hizo una cara "Yo…no se nadar…" confeso el niño y volteo su cara a otro lado.

Juvia lo miro incrédulamente por un momento y despues sonrio.

-"Entonces,¿Te gustaría aprender?"

Romeo la miro de nuevo, sus ojos brillando con anticipación.

"¿Enserio me enseñarías Juvia-nee?"

Juvia le sonrió una vez mas "Claro! Toma uno de los trajes de atrás y te espero aquí".

La cara de Romeo se torno emocionada "Vale!", le contesto y salió corriendo hacia los casilleros.

-"Romeo-kun! Ten cuidado y no corras!"

Romeo la volteo a ver, asintió con la cabeza y disminuyo su paso. Unos minutos despues estaba frente ella y listo para empezar.

-"Esta bien, empezaremos en la zona mas baja ¿Qué te parece?"

-"Bien!" exclamo Romeo y los dos entraron, bajando los escalones sub-acuáticos.

De pronto, la cara de Romeo se volvió tensa "J-juvia-nee…¿Esta es la parte mas baja?" pregunto el chico, al ver que sus pies casi no llegaban al fondo.

Juvia hiso un gesto de disculpa "Juvia lo siente Romeo-kun, pero esto es lo mas bajo que llega"

Romeo se aferro aun más de ella pero después suspiro, relajándose un poco "Esta bien".

"Bien, ahora solo mueve las piernas lentamente"

Romeo hiso lo que Juvia le ordeno, sosteniéndose firmemente de los brazos de ella.

"Muy bien! Lo estas haciendo muy bien Romeo-kun"

….

Habían sido casi quince minutos de ejercicios básicos en la pileta y parecía que Romeo estaba haciendo progreso bastante rápido.

"Ahora, te dejaré ir un poco para que flotes ¿Vale?"

Romeo se vio preocupado "E-estas segura Juvia nee?"

Juvia sonrió y asintió la cabeza "Haz hecho un excelente trabajo, creo que estas listo para flotar tu solo"

La expresión de duda en el rostro del jovencito cambio repentinamente a una de determinación "E-esta bien" dijo asintiendo con le cabeza.

Juvia lo dejo ir lentamente y se separo un poco de él, dándole espacio suficiente para poder extender sus brazos y piernas libremente.

-"Mira, Juvia-nee! Lo estoy haciendo!"

-"Si, si! Juvia piensa que lo estas haciendo muy bien., continua asi Romeo-kun"

El chico hizo lo que Juvia le indico, su rostro reflejando el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

De pronto, Juvia escucho las puertas del salón abrirse y antes de que pudiera voltear, un gran sonrisa se plasmo en la cara de Romeo.

-"Gray nii-san!" exclamo el chico, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la dirección de donde había provenido el sonido detrás de ella

Juvia sintió cada centímetro de su cuerpo congelarse. Sus mejillas empezaron a arder, y su corazón latía mas rápido que las hélices de un helicóptero.

-"Hey, Romeo. Parece que te estas divirtiendo." Contesto Fullbuster.

Romeo llego hasta el borde y con un ligero impulso de sus brazos, logro salir del agua.

-"¿No es genial?" contesto Romeo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Juvia-nee me esta enseñando a nadar".

Gray hizo una cara de asombro "Guau, que afortunado. Tener a la capitana del equipo de natación dándote lecciones privadas"

-"¿Verdad?" replico Romeo.

Juvia no podía decir ni hacer nada. Todo su cuerpo había entrado en estado de asombro. Claro, ella siempre había estado al pendiente de Gray-sama desde aquel momento en que el destino (O al menos eso creía Juvia) los había puesto frente a frente.

Desde aquel momento en la secundaria dia hacía ya 3 años en el que Gray, le había salvado la vida al prevenir su caída desde unas empinadas escaleras. Desde aquel entonces, Juvia había decidido que jamas podría amar a alguien de la misma manera.

-"Oiii, Juvia-nee!" dijo Romeo, sacándola de su trance.

-¿"S-si, Romeo-kun?" respondió Juvia volteándose para ver a los dos chicos peli-negros.

-"¿Quieres una bebida? Yo invito!" dijo Romeo.

-"S-si…estaría bien. Muchas gracias Romeo-kun"

-"Nahh, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me estas enseñando! Te gusta lo frio o caliente?" pregunto, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-"Cualquiera esta bien" respondió Juvia

-"Okay, ¿Y tu Gray?"

-"Ehh, tráeme algo frio. Realmente hace bastante calor ahora como para tomar cosas calientes"

-"Esta bien, ahora vuelvo" dijo Romeo, dándose la vuelta y apresurándose a la salida.

-"R-romeo-kun! Cuidado, no corras por la pileta!"

Romeo volteo a verla y le sonrió, bajando el ritmo de sus pasos.

La puerta se cerro detrás de el, dejando a Juvia y Gray solos en la cavernaria bodega.

-"Ehh, entonces asi se ve aquí dentro" Dijo Gray, un poco asombrado.

-"N-nunca había entrado aquí, Gray-sama?" pregunto Juvia.

Gray negó con la cabeza "Su entrenadora me asusta".

Juvia se rio un poco "Es un tanto intimidante, pero es buena maestra." Contestó, saliendo lentamente del agua.

Gray encogió los hombros, "Igual, he preferido evitar esta parte de la escuela".

Después de unos segundos, un silencio incomodo comenzó a crecer entre ellos. Juvia sabia que era su turno de hacer conversación.

-"G-gray-sama… pensé que usted tenia clases a estas horas del dia"

-"Ehh, tenia pereza de entrar asi que me salte la clase" le contesto sin voltear a mirarla. En sus mejillas, ella pudo jurar ver un leve rubor.

-"Entonces…disculpe por entrometerme pero…¿Por qué esta aquí?"

Esta vez estaba segura de que no era su imaginación, la cara de Gray ahora tornándose un intenso escarlata.

-"Bueno es que…Lisanna me dijo que me querías ver aquí" le contesto, sus ojos nunca haciendo contacto con su rostro.

-"¡¿L-lisanna te dijo eso?!"

Gray puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza "Y por lo que veo tu no sabias nada ¿verdad?"

-"B-bueno…yo-"

-"Ahh, como sea, está bien. Fue una broma de su parte ¿no?" contesto Gray, levantándose del sitio donde había estado sentado "Supongo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí entonces, dile a Romeo adiós de mi parte" le dijo a Juvia, empezando a caminar hacia la salida."

Juvia sintió algo dentro de ella explotar en ese entonces. No sabia bien que era pero no podía permitir que gray se fuera de esa forma. No antes de haber escuchado sus sentimientos hacia el.

-"Gray-sama espere!" grito tras el, saliendo de la piscina "De hecho…Juvia quería decirte que…que…".

Su cara se empezó a sentir caliente, y parecía que las rodillas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento.

La cara de Gray mostraba gran anticipación, pero hacia el mejor esfuerzo en disfrazarlo.

-"Ju-Juvia…." Dio un gran suspiro y grito "Juvia TE A-!" De repente, sintió que la parte superior de su traje de baño se aflojaba, dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

La cara de Gray paso de confusión a incredulidad, su cara instantáneamente tornándose roja.

Juvia aun no podía procesar lo que le había pasado y lentamente bajo la mirada hacia donde debería haber estado la parte de arriba de su traje de baño.

Su cara tomo una expresión horrorizada al darse cuenta de que esta se le había caído, dejando el aire sus atributos.

-"Kyahhh!" grito Juvia avergonzada, rápidamente volteándose para el lado opuesto.

¿Qué más le podría pasar a Juvia? Esto ya era demasiado. Tal vez, el universo no quería que estuvieran juntos después de todo.

-"T-t-toma" tartamudeo Gray, dándole la pieza de arriba de su traje, mirando hacia otro lado.

Muy cuidadosa de no voltear, Juvia tomo la prenda y se la puso.

El silencio invadió el lugar por lo que parecían horas. Juvia no podía siquiera voltear a mirar a Gray. Ya bastante estaba haciendo con contener las lágrimas.

De repente, la voz de Romeo se oyó desde la puerta.

-"Juvia-nee, Gray-nii!" llamo el. Corriendo hacia ellos.

Juvia disimuladamente limpio las pequeñas lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos.

"Romeo-kun…" dijo sin voltearlo a ver "Ya te dije que no-" Pero su advertencia llego una fracción de segundo muy tarde y con un gran _SPLASH_ el joven chico callo a la parte mas honda de la alberca.

"Romeo-kun!" Grito gray, corriendo hacia el, listo para lanzarse al agua. Pero Juvia fue mas rápida, sus fuertes piernas dándole una gran ventaja.

Sin dudarlo un segundo se lanzó al sitio donde había caído el pequeño.

Rapidamente nado hacia el, lo tomo del brazo y lo saco a la superficie.

En ese instante, Romeo empezó a toser, pero para el alivio de Juvia, respiraba.

-"Romeo-kun! Estas bien?!" pregunto Gray, corriendo hacia el lugar donde Juvia había puesto a Romeo en el concreto.

Romeo lo miro, aun tosiendo un poco y le sonrio "Estoy bien… gracias a nee-chan" le respondió.

Gray le ofreció una sonrisa de vuelta y Juvia lo abrazo a su pecho "Romeo-kun! Asustaste tanto a Juvia-nee! No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor!"

Romeo se sonrojo, "Lo siento nee-chan, debí escucharte"

Juvia lo solto y lo miro, acariciándole la cabeza "Lo importante es que estas bien" le dijo, sonriéndole cálidamente.

Gray solo los pudo mirar. El nunca había sido alguien que se fijara mucho en las chicas, pero en ese momento, justo en ese instante, Juvia se veía como la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

Este pensamiento hizo que las mejillas de Gray enardecieran otra vez.

-"Romeo!" una voz masculina llamo desde la entrada.

Sus cabezas voltearon a ver en unísono hacia donde provenía la voz para ver a Macao-sensei acercarse a ellos con una cara preocupada.

"Romeo-kun, ¿Qué te paso'" pregunto su padre, arrodillándose a lado de el.

"Nada. Juvia nee me estaba enseñando a nadar" encogió los hombros "eso es todo"

Macao asintió con la cabeza y volteo a mirar a Juvia "Gracias Juvia-chan"

Juvia le sonrio "Ni lo mencione"

De repente, una chica de corto cabello castaño, compañera de equipo de Juvia entro corriendo al salón.

"Juvia-chan! Juvia-chan!" llamo la chica.

Juvia se volteo y camino hacia ella "¿Qué pasa?"

-"Tu…tu nii-san…Esta en problemas"

Juvia se estremeció, su cara empalideciendo. Su hermano Gajeel, era uno de los mas temidos de la Academia y todos pensaban que era un delincuente sin remedio. Pero claro, siendo su hermana, Juvia sabia la verdad. La imagen de rudo y rebelde sin causa solo eran actos para tapar su verdadera personalidad.

-"Donde esta?!" pregunto Juvia preocupadamente , tomando a su compañera por los hombros.

-"Donde siempre estan el y sus amigos" respondio la chica.

Juvia no lo pensó dos veces y salió del salón de natación casi instantáneamente, su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho.

….

Juvia llego, casi sin aire al lugar donde estaba su hermano. La escena ante ella la horrorizaba. Su hermano mayor, herido y golpeado siendo sostenido por dos chicas. Pudo reconocer a las dos. Una era Lucy Heartfilia, la rubia bustona que consideraba su mayor amenaza, al estar en el mismo salón de Gray. Pero en especial, reconocio a la pequeña chica peli-azul. Era Levy Mcgarden, la chica más inteligente de la academia y por supuesto, la chica de la cual Gajeel había estado enamorado desde hace mucho.

Su preocupación y horror crecieron más al ver que un tipo con larga melena negra acercaba su mano hacia ellos.

El pánico la invadió como nunca y al ver que no tenía ninguna arma cerca, decidio usar lo que estaba a la mano. Una manguera de alta presión.

Levanto la pesada cosa y con los pies bien firmes en el piso la abrió. Al instante, un poderoso chorro de agua salió dirigido hacia él. Juvia tambaleo un par de veces pero a al final, logro dar justo en el blanco, derribando al alto sujeto.

En ese momento Juvia cerro la manguera y la descarto al suelo corriendo hacia su hermano.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" llamo Juvia hacia ellos.

-"J-Juvia…?" pregunto Gajeel, alzando su cabeza un poco. Su voz forzada y con un intenso dolor en ella.

-"¿Estas bien Onii-chan?" Pregunto ella, su preocupación creciendo aun mas al darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su hermano.

Gajeel le ofreció un pequeña sonrisa "Solo un rasguño" contesto sin aire.

Juvia volteo a ver al enemigo de Gajeel que aun trataba de recuperarse del impacto.

-"Pagaras por esto" amenazo Juvia, su voz reflejando todo el odio que sentía hacia el en ese momento.

El tipo tocio un par de veces y se levantó, su cara enfurecida "Dame tu mejor golpe zorra" le contesto.

No bien había terminado de decir la frase cuando un fuerte golpe impacto la boca del sujeto.

-"Hmph! No podría ni hacerle un rasguño a esta chica" dijo Gray-san, haciendo una de las mejores entradas que Juvia había visto en su vida.

-"Gray-san!" escucho exclamar a Lucy y Levy al mismo tiempo.

Juvia no sabía que hacer asi que solo pudo susurrar su nombre "¿Gray..sama?"

Gray volteo a verla, le sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó el ojo. Después se dirigio hacia las otras chicas y dijo "Vamos, Juvia y yo las cubrimos"

…

Llegaron a la enfermería en más o menos 5 minutos. Gray había reemplazado a Lucy a lado de Gajeel al ver que Levy se rehusaba a dejarlo. Ya no habia razón para cubrirlas, después de ver el Knock out que le habían proporcionado a su compañero, los otros delincuentes no habían si quiera tratado de detenerlos.

Ahora, todos ellos estaban afuera de la enfermería. Acompañados de Erza, Jellal, y Natsu. Ella y Gray un poco mas distantes del resto.

-"Estas bien Juvia-chan?" pregunto Gray. Juvia no lo volteo a ver, pero sentía que las lagrimas invadían sus ojos contra su voluntad.

-"Gajeel…Gajeel siempre ha protegido a Juvia, desde que eran niños…" dijo Juvia, sollozando un poco "Onii-chan siempre defendia a Juvia cuando los otros niños se burlaban de ella o le llamaban fea… Pero Juvia no pudo protegerlo…No pudo proteger a su nii-san!" termino ella, ahogada en sus propias lagrimas puso su cara en sus manos y lloro como una niña.

En ese entonces, Gray hizo algo que nadie esperaba, ni siquiera el mismo. Puso sus manos alrededor de Juvia y la sostuvo delicadamente, poniendo su barbilla en su cabeza.

-"G-G-Gray-sama?!" Tartamudeo Juvia.

-"Tonta, no siempre podras proteger a todos. Estoy seguro que tu hermano nunca lo hizo con la intención de que le debieras algo… El lo hizo porque te ama…" la solto y la miro a los ojos "A-al igual que yo" termino su frase.

Juvia se sonrojo casi tanto como Gray, y por un minuto pensó que talvez era otra de sus fantasias, pero no. Ella podía sentir sus calidos y fuertes brazos alrededor de ella.

-"Juvia también ama a Gray-sama…siempre ha amado a Gray-sama"

Gray le sonrió gentilmente "Creeme, lo se" y con eso le planto un dulce beso en la frente.

Todos pretendían estar ocupados entre ellos pero Juvia y Gray sabían que los observaban. Jellal y Erza supuestamente platicando sobre temas escolares. Natsu y Lucy juguetonamente discutiendo acerca de algo y Levy, nerviosamente cerca de la puerta de la enfermería.

De repente, Poslyushika-san salio de la habitación con cara de cansancio y un poco de irritación.

-" Poslyushika-sensei ¿Cómo esta?" pregunto Levy antes de que Juvia pudiera. Juvia se levanto y fue hacia ella, Lucy y Gray detrás de ella.

Poslyushika cerro sus ojos agotadamente y después de unos segundos le dio un pequeñísima sonrisa.

- "Tu amigo estará bien. Por suerte, el veneno que entro en su sistema era común, asi que pude hacer un antídoto casero." Le dijo. Juvia sintió que su corazón se volvia mas ligero, y porfin pudo respirar mejor.

-"¿P-puedo verlo?" pregunto la Mcgarden a su lado, una vez mas, robándole las palabras de la boca.

-"Supongo que estará bien, pero solo una persona a la vez. No creo que deban alterarlo mucho por ahora" contesto la vieja enfermera.

Juvia tuvo el impulso de rogarle a Poslyushika-sensei que la dejara entrar también pero en ese momento sintió la mano de Gray-sama y desistio.

Levy se inclinó ante la mayor mujer "Muchísimas gracias, Poslyushika-sensei".

Algo dentro de Juvia se sintió cálido en ese entonces. No sabía si era por el abrazo que tenia Gray sobre ella o por la anticipación que sentía al ver a la amada de su hermano preocuparse tanto por el.

Finalmente, sonrió y tomo la mano de Gray. Ella sería una buena hermanita.

**Wiiii! Gracias por leer! Bueno, creo que el siguiente será de la troll de Lisanna xD hahaha. Espero loq haya gustado y me pongan su review que significa el mundo enterito para mi. Perdonen por haberme tardado tanto en este pero…ya saben P; vacaciones y todo :3 Bueno chicos, una vez mas, muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos hasta la próxima!**


End file.
